


A Grateful Sync

by SoloShikigami



Series: Heat Sync [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: CEO, Flashbacks, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sanscest - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Sans finds out there's an important meeting to attend, but his boss, Papyrus, is out of the office. What's a skeleton to do? Thankfully, the CEO of S.W.A.P. comes for an impromptu visit and knows how to help. How can Sans ever repay him?





	A Grateful Sync

                “Sure thing, boss. Good luck!” Sans waved as Papyrus got into the limousine and it drove away. “And be careful, because I don’t trust Gaster any further than I can throw him.”

                With a sigh, Sans shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to go back inside. There was a slight vibration in his pocket that made him jump; Sans pulled out his cell phone, looking at the alert.

                “Oh, shit,” Sans muttered, pocketing the phone and hurrying back inside. “No, no, no! Did he post that meeting and forget to tell me? Did I completely forget this meeting? Why in the world are they scheduling so many goddamned meetings?!”

                Sans paced in the lobby, deciding to wait for the elevator this time, and then tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator took him to the floor his office was on. He rushed to his computer and started looking frantically through his calendar, emails, and his notes.

                “Well, guess it doesn’t matter how this happened, I have to figure out what to do!” Sans glanced at the clock. “Well, thankfully, I have an hour. Unfortunately, I only have an hour.”

                Sans paced in front of his desk; he didn’t know how long Papyrus was going to be, and without him, he would be the one responsible for running this meeting. He wasn’t completely sure what it was about, but after looking at the details, he knew of someone who would.

                As Sans reached for the phone, there was a flash of green before his eyes. It was old, worn fabric that he felt he knew well, his face had been pressed to it many times before, but, where was it?

                He was being touched by someone who knew his body well, and someone who didn’t? The touches were gentle, but shy and unsure. There were voices, but he couldn’t place them, but he knew that he should know them…

                With a gasp, Sans shook his head. There was another vibration in his pocket, and he pulled out his phone to find another notification for the meeting, but now he noticed that somehow nearly half an hour has passed.

                He had less than thirty minutes to prepare for this meeting.

                “Oh, dear, stars, what the fuck am I going to do?!” Sans nearly shouted in panic.

                “FIRST OF ALL, YOU ARE GOING TO WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!”

                The boisterous voice had Sans’ soul soaring for a moment with relief, thinking it was Papyrus, but it didn’t fall completely flat when he saw Blue there.

                “I, I’m sorry,” Sans said, too shocked to think of anything else but then shaking his head. “Wait, with all due respect, sir, what are you doing here?”

                Blue was the only one Sans would ever deign to call “sir” without sarcasm.

                “Where is Papyrus?” Blue asked, calming his voice.

                “He is at a meeting with Gaster.”

                “Oh? I suppose it was a good thing I cancelled our lunch, but I was free again so I thought I would stop by and see him,” Blue looked Sans up and down, then huffed in disapproval as he moved in and started straightening Sans’ shirt and tie, which had gone slightly awry in his panic. “Now what has gotten you in such a tizzy?”

                Sans bit back his gut reaction to ask why did the other skeleton care and instead cleared his throat.

                “It seems Papyrus set another meeting and didn’t tell me, and I have no idea what it’s about or what to do and I have no idea when he’s coming back.”

                Blue nodded. “Show me?”

                Sans took out his phone and showed the meeting reminder to Blue, who looked at it carefully. There were a few names written down, but Sans forgot who was who most of the time as the project had become more complex. He watched the slightly smaller skeleton as he seemed to consider what he was looking at, and Sans was beginning to wonder if Blue was going to be any help when the CEO’s eyes suddenly turned into spinning stars.

                “I got this, just follow my lead,” Blue said with a grin, gripping Sans’ wrists and pulling him out of the office.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

                Sans leaned against his desk in relief. Blue grinned and straightened his tie, looking very pleased with himself.

                “Thanks, Blue, I owe you big time,” Sans said. “Not only did you save my tailbone, but Papyrus’ as well.”

                “Mweh, heh, think nothing of it, Sans!” Blue said brightly. “We’re all in this together, after all.”

                “Yeah, but seriously, man, I’ll do anything to repay you.”

                Blue seemed to shift. “Hmm, don’t say such things if you don’t mean it, Sans.”

                Sans blinked at him. He noticed another shift as the energy between them changed.

                “Well, yeah, is why I don’t make promises,” Sans said, then noticing with a flash of embarrassment that his voice had gone soft and breathy.

                Blue smirked and started moving closer to the secretary, who was rooted to the spot as his mind struggled to make a decision to back away or meet the CEO, and before he knew it, the shorter skeleton was standing way too close. His heat scent rolled off him in waves and Sans knew his own heat scent was doing the same.

                “So, Sans, tell me,” Blue murmured. “Are you really willing to do anything to repay me?”

                “A-anything,” Sans murmured.

                Blue gripped Sans’ tie and yanked him down. “Good.”

                Sans leaned into the kiss without resistance, so much so that he barely noticed that Blue had dragged him down so he was on his knees, their mouths never leaving one another until Blue shoved him hard onto his back. Sans felt dazed, and when he got his senses back, Blue was wrapping his tie around his wrists.

                “Well, guess I got myself _roped_ into this,” Sans said with a slight deadpan.

                “Mweh, don’t you try to pun your way out of this now,” Blue said with a wide grin and a slight scolding tone to his voice. He pressed Sans’ bound wrists above his head and leaned down. “Don’t worry, Sans, I’ll take good care of you.”

                Blue kissed him again as he ground their bodies together, drawing a groan from Sans, the both of them feeding off of one another’s heat. Blue wasted little time in getting Sans’ pants around his ankles and diving in to bathe his pelvis with his tongue.

                “Ahh, a little eager, a-aren’t ya?” Sans moaned.

                “I know what you want, Sans,” Blue said, his voice sounding heavy with lust.

                There was another flash of green fabric, of those hands, so sure and confident, small, touching him just right…

                The memory was gone as Blue stroked his tailbone, drawing a cry from Sans as he bucked into him, his magic forming rapidly. Blue pressed a finger into the tightening entrance while his other hand stroked the forming cock, Sans jerking and twisting underneath him.

                “Se-sensitive,” Sans moaned.

                “I know.”

                _How could he know?_ Sans wondered.

                “I know how to please myself, I’ll teach you how to please him.”

                Sans’ eyes jerked around, wondering who Blue was talking to, but no one was there.

                “Blue, I-! Ngggh!”

                Blue roughly shoved two fingers into Sans.

                “I had fun with Red, earlier,” Blue murmured as he sped up his movements along Sans’ most sensitive magic. “But I want more. I do very much appreciate your offer, Sans, and you can bet I am going to take full advantage of it.”

                Suddenly the touches were gone, the sound of a zipper barely registering as Sans felt another shift. The ceiling changed for a moment, the florescent lighting disappeared for half a second, cold, an older, almost musty scent filled his nasal aperture, but he was yanked back to reality when Blue joined their bodies.

                “Fuck!” Sans shouted at the sudden intrusion.

                “Mmm, normally I wouldn’t appreciate such crassness, but, I think it’s warranted,” Blue murmured before he set a slow and easy pace. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Sans.”

                Sans stared at Blue in almost confusion; it sounded like him, but for a second, it wasn’t him?

                The thought was forced out again as Blue pressed Sans’ femurs towards his chest, nearly folding him in half, still driving steadily into him as he leaned down to claim his mouth.

                “How does that feel?” Blue asked.

                “Shit, Blue,” Sans panted.

                The room was quickly filled with the sounds of their joining, magic meeting bone, pants responding to groans of pleasure, sweet pine and juniper scenting the room.

                “Please, Blue, I’m so close,” Sans gasped.

                “I know, Sans, I know,” Blue said, nuzzling his face. “I’m almost there, too. You’ve been so good for me.”

                Blue moved faster.

                “Blue,” Sans whined.

                “That’s it, Sans, let me take care of you,” Blue murmured, picking up the pace of his thrusting.

                “Wouldn’t expect less from the greatest Royal Guard,” Sans moaned.

                “Sans,” Blue groaned, his words registering but meaning nothing in the face of his heat.

                Then, again, the room around changed, not only for Sans, but for Blue as well; instead of the beige carpet of the office, there was purple and teal under Sans. He was in a blue jacket, Blue wore a handkerchief and grey armor.

                While the two were shocked by the flash, their heat kept them moving towards their climaxes.  
Blue shuddered and with a grunt, thrust into Sans hard, Sans cried out and threw his bound wrists over Blue’s head, holding him tight, warmth spilling from them both.

                They were still, barely breathing, until Blue backed away just enough to look Sans in the eyes, confused.

                Sans stared back, also confused.

                What the heck did they just see?

* * *

 

[Come visit me on Tumblr to see even more writing!](http://soloshikigami.tumblr.com)


End file.
